


I Fucked Your Mom and Theres No Turning Back - By Dave Strider

by DragonKid64



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Dick Pics, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gen, Hot Sex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKid64/pseuds/DragonKid64
Summary: alright so i dont wanna use actual capital letters and punctuation but googles spell check is up my ass
Kudos: 9





	1. Karkat and Me

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this shit seriously i wrote this anout my friend to annoy him shitless and i think its gonna work

I was naked in my bedroom. Thinking of Karkat and his dry grey ass. Oh Karkat, how much I want to chafe my dick on your crusty dry asshole. Oh yeah, my dick's gonna be so fucking sore from ramming him until all his sexy juices come raining down on my face and I can't breathe any more. I run outside to the delicate grass of Earth C, and to my surprise it's fucking snowing. A soft white snowflake flutters down and lands on the tip of my raging erection. My cock twitches at the excitement of touch. I need to fuck Karkat. I need him now. My huge boner shivers at the thought of my huge 30 inch cock getting grated like cheese by his sharp ass teeth. Oh yeah that's fucking hot. My pale fucking penis (because I'm running out of words to use) stretches out longer because I'm thinking about his hairy troll ass. A little bit of spooge dribbles down my sexy dick. My crimson eyes look at my size as more snow gives me the sweet stimul ation I need. I get cold so I go back inside, fully naked, and Karkat is standing right in the doorway. Shit, he's my roommate. He stares at my length but his gay ass can't help himself so he begins stroking my 40 foot peener. "OH DAVE I NEED YOU HOPY SHIT" "ok" He begins sucking me off and his sharp fucking dinosaur teeth scrape the skin off my cock. We have hard sex and then we draw Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff™®© with our cum.


	2. bro fucking kills me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i die

bro stabs me in the head with a sword and i fucking die


End file.
